The present invention pertains to doors for personal vehicles, particular doors having multiple movable panels. Particularly in very small personal vehicles such as golf carts and similar vehicles used for travel away from controlled streets and highways, the design of the personal enclosure and doors is critical. This is because low weight and simplicity are important due to vehicle power limitations and the loss of performance with increase weight and other factors. For these reasons, such small personal vehicles often are not provided with enclosures at all, or may include an enclosure form primarily of flexible fabric-like materials, such as plastics, water-proof woven fabric and the like.
However, there is a demand for enclosures for such vehicles that provide more environmental protection. There are design difficulties in including enclosure doors on many of these vehicles. One is the inherent lack of supporting structure available in the base frame elements of the vehicles and the desire to minimize weight. What is needed is an enclosure door system that is easily adapted to the design of existing small personal vehicles.